The Shadows of Time
by Artful Doodler
Summary: The Shadows of Time
1. Chapter 1

Usagi Tsukino and her friends, Rei, Mako, Mina and Ami walked to the ice cream store. It was a terribly hot day and this was the first time they hung out in a little while, so they decided to literally "chill out". Strangely, Usagi was very quiet that day, although they knew that she was glad to see them. What was wrong with her?  
Rei-chan walked beside Usagi, and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Is everything OK, Usagi? You don't seem like yourself today."  
Usagi had a sad look on her face, almost like when she lost Mamoru. But this was totally different. "I don't know Rei. I just feel this way, like something bad is going to happen. I never felt this way before."  
Mako, Mina and Ami overheard what Usagi had said, and knew it was not like Usagi to have such strong feelings that it would down her entire day.  
"Was it a bad dream or something?" asked Mako, curiously.  
"Or maybe something with Mamoru or Chibiusa?" Mina added inquisitively.  
"Usagi, I'm sure it will be OK, whatever the problem may be." Ami said, giving Usagi a big smile.  
She had to give a quick smile for her friends trying to cheer her up, but Usagi knew in her bones that something was going to happen. She didn't know how, and she didn't know when, but that feeling. . that feeling of danger was near them. They had to be EXTRA careful now. .  
They stood in front of the shop and began to order their ice cream. They all ordered some thick cones, with the exception of Usagi. She just ordered a plain cone. Sweat drops fell from their foreheads.  
"Just a plain cone?" they asked in unison.  
"OK, something is TERRIBLY wrong here!" Makoto proclaimed, raising her hand in the air.  
Without warning, a whoosh of air swept the girls into the counter of the outdoor shop. They all held on to each other, clinging for dear life, screaming out in terror. The wind died down slowly, and they all fell on top of each other.  
"Ow, Mina! Get your foot out of my face! " Mako blurted out.  
"Sorry. ."  
They got up and looked at the sky. Looks normal, they all thought. Rei's head turned in the direction they just came from and stared.  
"What's wrong Rei?" they all asked.  
"I'm getting this strange evil presence ahead of us. I don't know what it is, but it's powerful..." she said fiercely.  
The sky ahead of them was gradually turning black, and a small purple cloud was materializing just in front of them. A flash of light blinded them temporarily. "Wha-what's going on?" Usagi wondered. When the light cleared, a man stood before them, in strange futuristic clothing.  
"Who is he?" Mina asked aloud. Ami pulled out her pocket computer and began her calculations at an unbelievable rate.  
"There is some sort of energy coming off from his body, but most of it centres around that crystal on his forehead. Its like some kind of junction," Ami explained. "I can't tell if he's dangerous to us or not."  
"Let's not take any chances. .minna, henshin-o!" Rei exclaimed.  
They began to transform into their Sailor uniforms:  
"Mercury Crystal Power. . . "  
"Mars Crystal Power. . ."  
"Jupiter Crystal Power. . ."  
"Venus Crystal Power. . ."  
". . .MAKE UP!" they shouted in unison.  
When the four guardians finished transforming, they looked briefly at Usagi, who didn't transform.  
"C'mon, Usagi! Transform!" Rei shouted.  
She shook her head in resistance. "I can't Rei. I won't. I know that I can't beat him." Rei was confused, and came over to shake Usagi. The others kept an eye on the unmoving man.  
"What's wrong with you? Are you crazy? Sailor Moon can't defeat a simple yoma? I don't get it, Usagi."  
Usagi sighed. She couldn't explain her feelings to Rei that she KNEW that she couldn't defeat this one. It was almost like someone told her that her attacks would do nothing to eliminate him.  
"I can't, Rei. I'm sorry."  
"CAN'T? We need you Usagi ..Sailor Moon. We need you as a team. Now, c'mon!"  
"Okay, Rei. ." She held up her brooch. "Moon Eternal, make up!"  
Moments later, Eternal Sailor Moon stood before her fellow Sailor Scouts. "What do we do now? He's not making a move," Mina asked. Indeed, what do they do now?  
Sailor Moon took the initiative and began to walk slowly to the man. The closer she walked to him, it seemed like he was glowing purple more and more.  
"Be careful Sailor Moon! He's doing something. ." Mako shouted.  
"Let's take positions around him, surround him. ."Ami suggested.  
They all nodded, and encircled the man, preventing him from escaping.  
"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked. "I can help you if you let me." She saw him move his hand to the crystal on his forehead. Oh, no, Usagi thought. I knew this was going to happen. He sent a blast of purple energy from his forehead without warning, sending Sailor Moon flying 10 feet back. Mars ran to her, helping her up.  
"That's it ..Venus!" Mina shouted to do her attack. "Love and beauty SHOCK!" The man put his left hand out to capture her shot and threw it back at Sailor Venus.  
"Ahhhh!" Venus screamed as she fell to the ground. Mako ran to her to see if she was OK.  
"Venus!" Ami shouted. "We've got to blind him! Shabon. . . .SPRAY!" The mist of Mercury's bubble covered the area. "Do it, Sailor Moon!"  
Sailor Moon sighed. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy -"  
"NO Sailor Moon!" interrupted a voice from the building above.  
Everyone looked up and saw Sailor Pluto with a mad expression on her face. "He's too dangerous, and too powerful for you all. Stay away!" she said mysteriously. She jumped from the 3 story building whispering her attack, "Dead SCREAM!" Her aim was perfect and eliminated the man without any trouble. All that was left was a purple colored stone that once was a crystal, on the ground, which Pluto picked up.  
"Are you all right, Sailor Moon?" Pluto asked.  
She nodded. At that, Pluto began to walk away from the scene, until Mars stopped her.  
"Wait a minute, Pluto! What was that all about? There must be some -" Mars began, but was quickly interrupted.  
Pluto stuck her staff in front of Mars, directly at her face. "This is none of your affair, Mars. Stay out of it! That goes for all of you."  
Mars was angrier than her friends had ever seen her. "Mars. .FLAME -"  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mars. ." Pluto warned. Pluto continued to walk away, while Mars halted her attack sequence.  
The only person that understood was Sailor Moon, who by now, had already returned to normal. Usagi heard the undeniable voice of Sailor Pluto in her head, saying, "Beware, Usagi. .the future of time depends upon your choices. .be wise in them. ."  
To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

(Story begins with Hotaru and Chibiusa at Michiru's place having lunch. Michiru has just walked out for a few minutes to pick up some tea.)  
Chibiusa sat down with Hotaru on the floor. Hotaru had some nihon soba(noodles) and Chibiusa was eating pudding.  
"Hotaru, this has been SO much fun! I don't know if I want to go back to the future now. . I'll miss everyone," Chibiusa said sadly.  
"Well, Chibiusa, you know I'll miss you a whole lot. We've done lots of things together and I'd call you my best friend." Hotaru gave Chibiusa a big grin, and came over to hug her.  
A flash of a premonition came across Hotaru's eyes. Something is wrong with Usagi, she thought.  
"C'mon Chibiusa, let's go. ."  
"What about Michiru? Won't she wonder-" Chibiusa began to say, but was interrupted by Hotaru's soft voice, "She'll know. Something's wrong with Usagi. Now, let's go!"  
The duo ran out the door leaving their favorite treats behind.  
"Haruka? Are you here?" Michiru called out in the garage. She told Michiru that she'd be working on the car today, but she wasn't here. She didn't want to spend too much time away from the others. After all, she did say that she'd be gone only for a few minutes. She walked inside and touched Haruka's sports car lightly. She has such a love for this, Michiru thought, smiling.  
"Hey, Michiru, is that you?" asked a voice from behind a closed door.  
"Haruka?"  
The door to the closet opened and out came a slightly greasy Haruka Tenou, with a hub cap in her hand. She gave Michiru a big smile. "Hey, what brings you here? Not that I'm not glad to see you or anything. ."  
"I just thought I'd stop by. Hotaru and Chibiusa are at my place having lunch right now. I told them that I was going for some tea, " Michiru explained.  
"Hold on a second. ." Haruka went to the sink and washed off her hands and her face, looking much cleaner to the eyes. "Come here .."  
Michiru walked to Haruka, accepting her embrace. They kissed ever so briefly, and proceeded to enter the car.  
"We'd better get back to Hotaru and Chibiusa. .I don't want to leave them alone too long," Michiru said in a motherly tone.  
"I wouldn't worry about that Michiru. .we'll get there in NO time!" Haruka winked deviously. The speed demon has entered the building. . .  
Rei was totally steamed about Pluto's unwillingness to give any answers to what happened. The crew returned to the temple and sat around the sacred fire discussing what had happened.  
"Maybe Pluto had a good reason NOT to tell us anything. ." Ami speculated. "It's possible that she was trying to save us."  
"From what, Ami? That. .THING? I'm sure if Usagi had finished her attack, that yoma would have been completely eliminated," Rei rationalized.  
"Rei, don't you think you're overreacting? I mean, we're fine now. Everyone's safe. Let's just forget about it. OK?" Mina finally spoke up. She WAS acting crazy, Mina thought.  
Usagi stood up and walked to the door. "I'll be back later, guys. I have something to do." After speaking, Usagi left. They all laid back on the floor, thinking hard.  
"I'm gonna keep an eye on Usagi, guys. See ya later, " Minako said, standing up. She left promptly to catch Usagi just down the stairs, waiting for the bus.  
"Usagi, WAIT!"  
Minako saw her face and was scared beyond belief. She touched Usagi's shoulder lightly.  
"Usagi? Are you OK?" she asked with extreme concern.  
From out of a daze, Usagi answered. "Yes, Mina. I'm fine. I'm just going to see Setsuna. I need to talk with her."  
"Well, I'm coming too. Someone needs to keep an eye on you. I'm worried, Usagi ," Mina said, her voice trembling.  
Usagi shrugged as she watched the bus pull up to the curb. The both of them got on, and several minutes later, they were at their destination. They walked up to an unfamiliar house and entered it without knocking or asking if anyone was home.  
"Usagi, don't you know that this is breaking and entering? We could get in trouble for just coming in like that," Mina whispered, hoping no one was home.  
From out of the darkness, a tall feminine figure with long hair approached the two.  
"You came, Usagi. I knew that you would, " the voice said softly. Suddenly, she turned her attention to Minako. "What are you doing here, Minako-chan? Have I not warned you that this is none of your affair?"  
"Setsuna. ." Mina said the name with wonder. What was she up to? "What are YOU doing here? What are you hiding from us?"  
Setsuna came to face Mina. She was obviously troubled by some of the events of the past day. "I am about to do something that I don't want to, but I must. I'm sorry, Mina."  
"What?" Minako shouted, but was interrupted by the knock to the head by Setsuna. Usagi still gave no response to Setsuna's actions.  
She returned her attention to Usagi. "Come forth, Shadow Warrior. I know you have possessed the body of this girl. RELEASE HER!" she shouted vehemently. Usagi's body began to twitch, then shake violently until she looked like she was having seizures. Then they stopped. Her fallen body was lifeless, limp, so Setsuna picked her up and laid her on the bed.  
"Where are you, you demon? I have searched throughout time for you. I am not about to let you escape," Setsuna shouted into the air. A devious laugh rang throughout the air and a light voice came through saying, "You do not have the power to capture me. You are already defeated!"  
Hotaru and Chibiusa came into the door at that very instant. They saw Setsuna looking up toward the ceiling.  
"What's going on, Setsuna?" they said, suddenly noticing Usagi in the other room. "Is Usagi OK?"  
"No she's not OK. Hotaru, transform!"  
Hotaru nodded. "Saturn Planet Power, MAKE UP!" As she finished transforming, Chibiusa approached Setsuna tentatively, but she stopped the young girl. "Chibiusa, there's nothing you can do here. Leave. .NOW! Don't argue with me. ."  
Chibiusa nodded. "Be careful. ." she said, as she closed the door behind her. I hope Usagi's going to be OK, she thought.  
"Pluto Planet Power, MAKE UP!" Setsuna transformed into Super Sailor Pluto, and held her staff in the air. "Where are you, demon? Show yourself!"  
"Saturn, you must heal Usagi. The demon possessed her, she is very weak. Just lend her a little of your power. Now, go!"  
Saturn hurried inside and began to feel Usagi's head. her healing process was beginning. Inside the other room, a bright light shone in Pluto's eyes, and a grotesque being appeared. "I thought that I'd let you see my pretty face before I make my exit. You'll never catch me, Pluto. .ha ha HA!" The being disappeared.  
"WHAT!" Pluto muttered a curse. She ran inside to see if Usagi was OK. "Well, Saturn?"  
"She'll be fine, Pluto. Some of her energy was taken, but she just needs rest now." Saturn returned to the normal Hotaru, and joined Usagi on the bed. "I'm tired, Pluto. I need rest as well."  
Pluto de-transformed and returned to Setsuna. She nodded in understanding. Chibiusa must be still outside, Setsuna thought. She ran to the door only to see the extremely upset faces of Ami, Rei, and Makoto. She had some explaining to do. .  
To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

(Story picks up where it left off with Setsuna at the front door of the unmarked house. Usagi and Hotaru are sleeping, and the others (Rei, Mako, and Ami) just walked in. Chibiusa is at the corner of the street, looking out at the oncoming sports car.)  
"Where is Usagi, Setsuna?" Mako pushed her way into the house, and saw Usagi and Hotaru on the bed in the other room. Setsuna, on the other hand, was reluctant to answer anything as yet. She didn't want to let on that her mission had gone sour. Not that they even knew about her mission in the first place.  
Rei and Ami followed Mako inside and noticed that Mina was lying on the floor behind the chair. She was out cold. Ami shook Mina lightly, and then a little stronger, but was surprised by Mina's somewhat late reaction to Setsuna's blow from before.  
"Are you OK, Mina?" Ami asked, concerned genuinely.  
"No, I'm not," she said confidently, staring at Setsuna. "Why did you knock me out?"  
"I had to for your safety."  
"Safety from what? It was just you and Usagi. .speaking of Usagi, where is she?" Minako-chan said, looking around.  
"She's over here, Mina, " called out Makoto. "She's OK, just sleeping , that's all."  
The open door presented Michiru and Haruka, and directly behind them, Chibiusa. Haruka looked around, seeing all the fallen and sleeping people.  
"What's been going on, Setsuna?" Haruka asked, arching her eyebrow in question.  
Setsuna sighed at all the questions. She couldn't take it anymore. Her burden was just too great for even HER to handle. Everyone stopped at the sound of her sigh.  
"What is it?" Michiru asked, gently touching Setsuna's hand.  
"Come, I will explain everything when Hotaru and Usagi are safely at home," said Setsuna softly.  
Rei smiled to herself. Finally, some answers to this madness that's been going on. .  
Haruka drove Usagi and Hotaru back to Michirus house, and left a message on the table saying that the rest of them had gone to the cafe. While Haruka was away, Setsuna took the rest of them to the restaurant down the street.  
"Enough stalling, Setsuna. Lay it all out for us to understand," Makoto insisted, after she ordered a slice of cherry pie.  
Setsuna sipped on her tea, which by now was almost finished. She was extremely nervous in explaining this delicate situation to the others.  
"All right Makoto, I'll tell you. All of you," she began, setting down her cup.  
Her eyes seemed to wander off into the sky, remembering a time not so long ago. . .  
"In the future, there is a galaxy far away from ours, where a clan of shadow warriors live. They've been a peaceful group for centuries, serving the Queen loyally as soldiers, until one rebel warrior broke away. He was the strongest of them all, and was capable of unspeakable things."  
The others listened attentively to Setsuna's story. "One day, he approached me at the Gates of Time, requesting passage to another era, and I refused him. I had to fight him, and I lost. He was just too powerful. And so, he escaped without being caught by me."  
Setsuna shook her head at the predicament. What was she going to do now? The crystals. .  
"There's no way to catch him, Setsuna?" Ami ventured.  
She paused, then answered carefully. "There is a way. I've been collecting some stones, the ancient blood stones. Legend says that by bringing all seven together, they will form a Golden Prism, which will project a golden beam at him and suck him inside."  
Michiru looked at Setsuna strangely. "Why didn't you tell us before? You know we could have helped you."  
"I had it under control, for a while. .now it's just out of hand," she whispered, mostly to herself. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to relax herself. "I have 4 of them already, but they've taken me nearly a century just to get those four. What could you have possible done, Michiru?"  
Everyone sighed and sat back in their chairs except Ami. Ami put her finger to her temple, thinking hard on a solution.  
"Setsuna? How can we find him? And what did Usagi have to do with it?" she asked the nagging questions on her mind.  
"The demon possesses one with a strong will as a challenge to himself. Once their will has been overcome, their life-force crystal is risen. Fortunately, I freed Usagi before her will had totally disappeared," Setsuna began. "In every person, the centre of us, our life-force is in the true form of a stone, which matured enough, will ripen and turn into a crystal. There are only seven of these special crystals in the entire universe. I have four of them, that THING has two, and only one remains."  
Rei sat up and looked Setsuna in the eye. "Who carries the seventh stone?"  
"I have a hunch, but I'm not sure-"  
"WHO?" Rei pounded on the table, grasping the attention of the patrons around them. "Who?" she repeated in a quieter voice.  
"Mamoru Chiba. My dear King Endymion."  
Gasps of shock fell from each person's lips with the realization that this demon could possibly jeopardize everything they've ever worked for in the past. What will they do?  
To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

(Story begins in a relatively empty restaurant. Setsuna has just explained what happened, and has just revealed the keeper of the 7th blood stone to the others. Chibiusa sits back in the bench, silently crying.)  
Setsuna Meiou sat against the plush cloth-covered furniture, thoroughly pensive about the consequences of not taking action against the Shadow Warrior. It seemed as if the others understood her predicament, she thought. The fact that it's Mamoru made it even harder for her. Her King. . Setsuna sighed softly, much to the notice of her companions.  
"Where is Mamoru these days? I haven't heard Usagi talk about him at all lately," said Minako.  
Chibiusa looked at Setsuna strangely. "Will you kill Mamoru if his crystal is taken?"  
Silence overcame the table. How could she even ask a question like that? Setsuna, on the other hand, was extremely reluctant to offer an answer.  
"I can't do that, Chibiusa, even though it'd be for the greater good. He would only turn into an uncontrollable monster that could not return to his original form. I can't do it, " she whispered. She loved him too much to do it herself.  
Makoto and Mina looked at Chibiusa. She knows where he is, they thought simultaneously. They both knew that Chibiusa would not let her father be captured. Who's to tell that Mamo's really the one with the last blood stone? Setsuna was only guessing.  
"Chibiusa? Where is Mamoru?" asked Setsuna curiously. If anyone knew where he was, it'd be his little sweetheart.  
Chibiusa sighed. She promised Mamo-chan that she wouldn't bother him while he was away from the city training.  
"Chibiusa? Promise me that you won't tell any of the others where I went. Especially Usako. She'll scream my head off if she knew I was going so far away, " Mamoru said, raising his eyebrow.  
"I promise," she said softly. "I won't tell Usagi where you're going. But, Mamo-chan? When are you coming back?"  
"In a few months. My training will take a while and Master Yamada is a really strict sensei. I had to devote myself to this first before he would even agree to help me." Mamoru came to sit next to Chibiusa on the park bench. "I'll be back soon. ."  
This was a serious situation and Mamoru was in serious trouble. She HAD to take them to see him, make sure that he was himself. She noticed that everyone was awaiting her response, staring at her intensely.  
"I know where he is. He's training in Akita(N. Japan) with Master Yamada. That's all I know, " Chibiusa revealed.  
"Well we all can't go. That's pretty far from here, even by boat. And we don't have the money to fly there," Ami said, reminding everyone of their geographical location.  
Everyone nodded except Michiru. "Well I can make it there. Perhaps it's best that all of us don't go."  
"But what if something happens? There's no way we can get there. ." Mako began to say, but her mind promptly remembered the Sailor Teleport.  
"Setsuna has to go, and so does Chibiusa. Hmm, who else? Usagi-chan?" Michiru wondered.  
"I think that all of you should go. We'll stay here if something should happen here again," said Rei. She had a pretty good feeling that Mamo was the keeper of the seventh stone. There were ways to get to Akita without a boat or plane, she thought, her ideas along the same route as Mako's.  
Michiru nodded. "OK, it's settled then. Haruka, Setsuna, Chibiusa, and I will travel to Akita and find Mamoru. We'll call you as soon as we hear anything. Agreed?"  
The four girls nodded in response. They were content to wait here a little while until they found Mamoru and confirmed Setsuna's hunch. What an odd situation this was, Mina thought. I wonder how Usagi's doing. .  
The darkening skies awoke Usagi from her deep sleep. She shook her head to shake off the headache that was pounding at her temples. She groaned, turning her head to face Hotaru. What was Hotaru-chan doing here? Oh, Usagi reminded herself of the events that took place a few hours ago. That demon was powerful, more than she could have imagined. She hoped that Setsuna had finally caught him, and sent him back to wherever he came from. Usagi stood up, stretching out her muscles. Hotaru began to awaken slightly, her violet eyes lying upon the figure of Tsukino Usagi.  
"Are you all right, Usagi?" Hotaru whispered.  
Usagi nodded. She helped Hotaru stand up, and walked into the kitchen to get her a cup of tea. She could at least manage that much under the circumstances. Usagi looked around the house and realized that she was in Michiru's house. I wonder where the others are, she thought. Her eyes came upon a quickly scribbled message from Haruka.  
Went to the Setsuna's favorite restaurant, meet us there later. -Haruka  
"Hmm. ." she thought to herself. A sudden pang of longing came into her heart and her mind. Where was Mamo-chan when she needed him? Or Luna and Artemis for that matter? Where were they? She shook her head. They probably had good reason not to see anyone for such a long time. Still, Usagi missed them so much.  
Minutes later, the tea was ready, and she took it inside to the fully rested Hotaru Tomoe.  
"Here ya go, Hotaru," she said, handing her the steaming cup of tea. Hotaru carefully sipped the green tea left by Michiru on the kitchen counter.  
"Thank you, Usagi-chan," Hotaru said, taking another sip. "Where did the others go?"  
"To restaurant near the centre of town. You know the one where Setsuna gets her green tea?" Usagi said, watching Hotaru nod in response. "Haruka said to meet them there when we wake up."  
Hotaru watched Usagi curiously. What was it about this particular girl that had everything topsy-turvy? She could tell that they had their work cut out for them in the future. "I suppose that we should get going." She walked into the kitchen, with Usagi following promptly behind her.  
"Are YOU OK, Hotaru? I'm grateful for you lending me some of your power to keep me alive. Thank you." Usagi let her guard down and gave Hotaru a bear hug.  
Hotaru smiled at Usagi's gratitude. Such compassion, she thought. "Come Usagi, let's go."  
They both walked out of the door, slamming it shut behind them. Minutes later, they were on the bus for the restaurant.  
(Just a note. .In the series, that bus took FOREVER to get there .. thought I'd speed it up! Now as we were..)  
The cool air of Akita Japan's bay side blew Mamoru's hair over his tanned face. His mind had to remain clear, else he wouldn't be able to concentrate.  
"CONCENTRATE, Mamoru!" the voice of the stern sensei Master Yamada uttered.  
Mamoru had the hardest time keeping his mind off of Usako and Chibiusa. Something must be wrong, he thought as he tried to balance himself on the thin tree limb several feet above the ground. Perhaps he should send back Artemis and Luna to make sure that they were all right. He heard the distinct sound of wood breaking and knew that he was going to fall any second.  
"Ahhhh!" he shouted, his feet finding nothing but air beneath them. Amazingly, Mamoru managed to land on his feet like a well trained cat.  
"At least you've learned something," Master Yamada murmured. He was a short, muscular man , with a long white ponytail and beard.  
Luna and Artemis stood by under the trees watching Mamoru's training.  
"Don't you think it was suspicious of us to leave so suddenly, Artemis? Surely, the others will be wondering where we disappeared to, " Luna asked the same question she'd been asking for the past 2 months.  
A sweat drop fell from Artemis' head. "Luna, you're getting all crazy about this. The girls will be fine. They know we can take care of ourselves."  
He heard Luna's sigh, and knew that the time was coming near for them to return to Tokyo. Artemis saw Mamoru bow to Master Yamada to take his break. The cats began to walk toward the spring nearby and Mamoru followed.  
"It's time for you to return, Luna. .Artemis. Something evil is on the wind. I can feel it, " Mamoru said softly, staring at the crystal clear water.  
The cats looked up at him. Mamoru was glowing a slight shade of red. It was faint, but enough that they were worried.  
"Mamoru, are you all right? You're glowing .." said Luna. Mamoru looked at his hand and saw the glow as well.  
"Bring Setsuna to me. ."  
T0 be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

(It is evening. Story begins at the restaurant with Chibiusa, Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka all leaving for the airport. Hotaru and Usagi are coming around the corner just as Haruka's sports car pulls off. Outside the four guardians stand.)  
"Good luck, guys!" the four girls, Rei, Ami, Mako, and Mina said, waving to Haruka Tenou's sports car. With a screech, the car took off down the street. They stood staring down the street until they were nothing but a dot in the sunset.  
"MINNA!" Usagi shouted at her friends, running to them, nearly knocking them over in the process.  
"USAGI-CHAN!" they shouted in response.  
"You're OK! What are you doing out here?" asked Rei.  
Usagi waited for Hotaru to meet her side. "Haruka-san told us to meet you all here," Usagi said softly. She was smiling at her friends broadly, grabbing lightly to Minako-chan's arm. "Where'd the other's go?"  
Tension ran through the group. No one could tell her that the Outers went to check on Mamoru. For sure, there'd be hell to pay, once she found out the truth.  
"Umm. .they said that they had to. .umm .." Mako began, hoping someone would take the slack.  
". . they had to take care of some business. .right, Rei?" Mina continued for Mako. Usagi's head turned in Mina's direction.  
Hotaru looked at Mina and knew she was blatantly lying. How Usagi didn't see through it, she had not a clue. She merely sat back and watched the faade. Rei nodded, unable to lie directly to Usagi, and poor Ami, couldn't even look her friend in the eye.  
"OK, what are they REALLY doing?" Usagi asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
"Well, it has to do with Mamoru-san. . " Ami ventured.  
The others stared at Ami's confession. How could she reveal such a thing to Usagi? Has she any idea where Usagi's mind could take that notion?  
Usagi's eyes lit up with fear. "What's wrong with Mamo-chan? Did he come back from Akita already?"  
"NANI? You knew where he was?" they shouted, towering over Usagi's head. Their faces were drawn into lines of shock.  
"Of course I did! Did you REALLY think Mamo-chan could slip away and I wouldn't know where he was?" Usagi laughed out loud, her mouth the size of a football. She came close and whispered, "I was spying on Chibiusa when I heard that he was leaving to train in Akita." She giggled at the thought. "Where is she anyway?"  
"Chibiusa went with the others," Mako told Usagi. "I don't know if we should tell. ."  
"We don't exactly have a choice now, Mako , " Ami said. She told Usagi and Hotaru about the Shadow Warrior's plot to get the blood stones.  
Usagi's eyes began to water. No one deserves this much torture, she thought. She remembered all the other times Mamoru had been taken by evil, and knew that she could not forgive this.  
"We must go to him. He may need us," she rationalized.  
"But Michiru said for us to stay here until they find out what's going on," Mina reminded them.  
Hotaru finally spoke. "Usagi-chan's right. We must go to Mamoru-san." Everything was silent for a moment, then they nodded in agreement. They waited until it was totally dark and walked to the park. There, they transformed, then joined hands and shouted, "SAILOR TELEPORT!" Concentrating their powers, they began to glow and suddenly, without a trace, they disappeared.  
"Are you sure they will come, Setsuna?"  
"Of course, Michiru. Don't they always?" she gave a sly smile. "Besides, Usagi already knows where Mamoru is. It's only a matter of time. Actually, I wouldn't' be surprised if they were already there."  
Michiru laid her head on the sleeping Haruka. Such a long day, she thought. They arrived at the small airport not long after they left the restaurant, and were quickly on the private airplane to Akita. It was a short trip anyhow, and the nap would do Haruka wonders. She looked at Chibiusa, who was sleeping on Setsuna's lap. So kawaii, Michiru thought, smiling. Her hand reached for Haruka's, and she was greeted with a gentle squeeze.  
Ahhhh, she sighed. Mamoru had to have the stone. The time was coming near for the ultimate battle. She could feel it. .  
The Inner Senshi and Super Sailor Saturn arrived in Akita within moments of leaving. They landed near a stream, and began to walk in a northerly direction. Although Akita was not a big place, there were quite a few houses throughout the city. Where could they begin?  
"How are we going to find Mamoru?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked.  
Mercury pulled out her computer. "I can hone in on Mamoru's scent and approximate his distance from our current position. It should be no problem."  
"You never cease to amaze me, Mercury ," said Mars, shaking her head. Soon, she had a solid reading.  
"He's in that direction, " she said, pointing toward the stream they just left.  
Venus began to think. "Wait a minute, guys. Do you really think that his sensei is going to let us in at this time of night? Maybe we should stay somewhere till the morning."  
They all agreed that this was a good idea. They could save their strength for tomorrow's impending battle. But where were they going to stay?  
"I have a friend the lives not too far from here. She'll put us up for the night," Venus said, smiling.  
Wow, Usagi thought. Everything's falling into place. They de-transformed, and began walking a short distance to the next house. Minako knocked on the door, and a young woman came to the door, wearing a jade kimono.  
"Konbanwa, Miyaki-sama."  
"Minako-chan? Is that really you? Come in, come in! And these are your friends. ." the sweet young woman Miyaki stepped aside and let the crew in.  
Everyone came inside and took off their shoes. Minako introduced everyone to her friend Miyaki.  
"I met her when I was Sailor V. I was careless one day, and she accidentally saw my real identity. But we've been friends ever since," Mina explained her relationship with Miyaki.  
She took everyone to a large room with mats on the floors. "I'm sorry about the accommodations, but we're renovating the place. This is our training hall. Please make yourselves at home."  
"Arigato. ." everyone said softly, bowing graciously.  
It was already midnight and sleep slowly claimed each of the girls. An hour later, Usagi was disturbed by a dream of Mamoru, and she decided to get up for a breath of fresh air. She looked out the window, deciding that it wasn't too cool for her to walk out barefoot. Rei, who was sleeping next to her, sensed the loss of body heat next to hers, and realized that Usagi was awake. She feigned sleep and watched Usagi look out the window. She really did miss Mamoru. .  
Usagi pulled open the sliding door and began her trek. Rei decided to follow her at a distance but, never allowed her to disappear out of her sight. A sudden feeling overcame Usagi, and she was overwhelmed with the urge to return to the stream they arrived at earlier. As she headed in the direction of the stream, she saw a strange red light glowing from afar. Curious, she walked closer to the light.  
"Mamo-chan. ."  
The tall male figure turned around to face Usagi. Mamoru-san, Rei thought. His body was possessed with an evil force, and it was emanating a red light from his surface. Couldn't Usagi see it? Didn't she know he was dangerous?  
"Mamo-chan. .are you OK? The others told me that you were in danger. Has anything strange happened?" Usagi asked, grabbing Mamoru's hand and rubbing it against her soft skin.  
"I'm fine, Usako. There's nothing wrong. Things couldn't be better, now that you're here," he smiled.  
Mamoru pulled Usagi close to his body. She could feel his irregular heartbeat, and knew that he missed her. She placed her hands on his shoulders, bracing herself for the oncoming kiss. His head bent ever so slowly toward her pink lips.  
Rei couldn't stand by and watch this any longer. She couldn't see that he was possessed, she decided. Just as Mamoru's lips touched Usagi's, Rei shouted, "Usagi, NO! That's not Mamoru!"  
Usagi's head turned in Rei's direction. "Nani?" she said softly. Mamoru raised his eyes to face Rei, and she saw his eyes flicker red. She sucked in her breath. Usagi's in danger, she thought. Mamoru ran his glowing hand over Usagi's eyes. Her pupils dilated and she was in a trance immediately. Mamoru continued to lean in and kiss her.  
A serious voice rung out through the dense air.  
"Hold it right there. . ."  
To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

(Story continues after mysterious shout from a female voice. In the distance stands Rei, and some other guests.)  
From out of the darkness, a golden sword shone, sticking out in direct threat to the evil within Mamoru.  
"Don't move, Mamoru-san, " warned Sailor Uranus. She stepped out of the darkness, and beside her, Neptune revealed herself. Rei looked on as Uranus threatened Mamoru.  
Strangely, Mamoru smiled deviously at Uranus. Her eyes narrowed at the blatant invitation for battle. Neptune pulled out her mirror, ready to back Uranus all the way.  
"Let her GO!" shouted Rei. She was tempted to transform into Sailor Mars, but this was not the right time to do it.  
Mamoru raised his hand toward Rei and sot her with a blast of energy, sending her to the grassy surface. Uranus wanted to go and help Rei, but she knew that she had to hold her ground. Sailor Pluto stepped between Uranus and Neptune, facing Mamoru.  
"Release her, Warrior. She is not the one you want," Pluto declared, pointing her staff at Mamoru.  
A deep devilish voice erupted from his throat. "You know I cannot release her, Pluto. Unless you give me what I want," the being from within spoke.  
How could Pluto plea-bargain with this demon from another dimension? That was one thing she couldn't stand for. With the assurance that her aim was excellent, Uranus began her attack.  
"Crystal ATTACK!" She jumped into the warrior with all her might only for him to hold the edge of the sword with his two forefingers. Uranus stood in shock and was "greeted" with a excess of energy blasts that sent her into the water.  
"Uranus!" Neptune screamed in horror, looking at her fallen partner. She was filled with extreme rage. "SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"  
Her blast hit a red force field that was surrounding both Usagi and Mamoru. Neptune was fortunate to not have been hurt after what he did to Uranus.  
"Will you give me the crystals now, Pluto? Time's a wastin' . ." the being asked roughly, far from the tone of a request. "This precious one here. ."he said, lifting Usagi from the ground by the neckline, "will die a slow and very painful death if you do not give them to me."  
Pluto looked briefly at Uranus and Neptune, trying to decide her course of action. What could she do? She didn't have the Golden Prism yet, and she couldn't defeat him as he was in his heightened energy state. She had to give her crystals up wit the hopes that she could get the Prism back. At the very moment Pluto took a small step toward Mamoru, the rest of the Inner Senshi and Sailor Saturn arrived.  
Rei turned to face them. "How did you know we were here?" Rei asked curiously.  
"Thanks to Saturn," Jupiter smiled at her fellow senshi. "She woke us up and told us Usagi was in danger." Her smile dissipated at the sight ahead of her. "What are you doing Pluto?"  
Pluto stopped to look at Jupiter. "I have no choice, Jupiter.""Of course you do! You can fight!" Rei shouted. "Mars Crystal Power, MAKE UP!"  
Mars looked on with the other Sailor Soldiers as Pluto laid the crystals on the ground.  
"I'm not moving from this spot until you release Usagi," Pluto said, her hand covering the 4 crystals.  
His lust for the crystals was great, so he dropped the impenetrable force field, allowing Usagi to fall to the ground. The being raised Mamoru's hands, summoning the stone within. Mamoru's body blended into an intense red light, forcing the senshi to cover their eyes. From the centre of his chest flew out a red stone in a gush of blood. They could see the pain Mamoru was in as he screamed. The stone floated in front of his body for a few seconds until it cracked open to reveal a large red crystal within. As the light began to fade, the senshi noticed that the Shadow Warrior had left Mamoru's body and now stood on his own two feet. His dark, disfigured hand grasped the floating crystal tightly.  
"I now have three, Pluto. I released the two humans, NOW MOVE!" his voice echoed, commanding.  
Pluto nodded slightly to Jupiter and Venus. She then turned her head in the direction of Usagi and Mamoru. Get them, she thought. Almost hearing what she thought, they quickly ran to the two and pulled them a safe distance from the Shadow Warrior. Pluto got up and stepped away from the stones. The Shadow Warrior put out his hand and the crystals floated to him.  
Everyone stood in awe as the crystals formed the Golden Prism. It floated in a circular motion for a second until he grabbed it.  
"I've got it now! NO ONE can stop me!" his evil laugh made itself at home in each senshi.  
"How can we fight him now?" Neptune asked Pluto, her eyebrows drawn.  
She looked to Mercury for an analytical answer, but all she could do was shrug. Even Mercury didn't know how to compete with the power of the Golden Prism.  
"Enough! If no one will fight, then I guess I will!" Jupiter stepped forward. "Jupiter. . .Oak EVOLUTION!"  
The Golden Prism blocked all of Jupiter's shots with a golden barrier. Nothing works, she thought.  
"You won't control time, Shadow Warrior. Only I can truly stop you. You know this," Pluto stepped forward. "You were once a loyal, good warrior for the Queen. You can still return home."  
"Home? I have NOTHING there. They banished me from the entire galaxy. I know I cannot go back. Not that I'd WANT to with all this power in my hands!" he said raising the Golden Prism above his head.  
Venus decided to take advantage of the opportunity. She stepped forward, a deeply serious look on her face.  
"Venus!" she shouted, beginning her NEW attack. She dropped her hand to pick up her. ."PLANET. .." A figure of her guardian planet appeared in her hands. Her body turned to the right and the "planet" began to separate into ribbons.". .LOVE RIBBON!" She aimed directly for the Golden Prism, and ribbons of hearts shot with extra force at the object in his hand.  
The other senshi stared at Venus for a second and wondered what that attack was. Where did THAT come from? The important thing was that it worked.  
The Golden Prism flew out of his hand and was suspended in the air for several seconds, and abruptly fell in front of Sailor Pluto. A smile came across her face.  
Now to end this mess they had both created, she thought, as she bent down, and picked up the Golden Prism.  
"Dead SCREAM!" Pluto whispered her shockwave attack. The Shadow Warrior held his ground, still powered up from the Prism's power and Mamoru's energy. Pluto waited for him to return the fire, but he didn't. What was he up to?  
To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

(Story continues with Sailor Pluto holding the Golden Prism, the Shadow Warrior standing in horse stance. Inners and other Outers stand by for Pluto's move. Usagi starts to wake up, but Mamoru's still out.)  
The Shadow Warrior turned in Mamoru's direction, raising his hand.  
"ARISE!" he shouted, shooting a blast of energy at the limp body. Suddenly, he disappeared.  
"NO!" the senshi all screamed, trying to stop the blast, but they were too late. "Where'd he go?"  
Mamoru stood, his eyes flashing red. A flask of red light transformed him into an evil Tuxedo Kamen. This version had no hat, a red mask and red eyes. All of them were feeling extreme fear in their bones.  
"Someone wake up Usagi! We need her NOW!" Uranus shouted, to the person closest to Usagi's paralysed body.  
Mercury was the closest to her. She knelt down and pulled her into her arms.  
"Come on Usagi, WAKE UP!" she screamed, shaking her. She almost feared that Usagi was still under the Shadow Warrior's spell until she felt her body move, then slowly, her eyes opened.  
"Usagi. . "Mercury whispered.  
"Mercury. ." Usagi responded in a whisper.  
"We need Eternal Sailor Moon, right now!"  
While Usagi began standing on her own two feet again, the others were fighting the evil Tuxedo Kamen. They all remembered what Pluto said about Mamoru's change into a monster, so no one hesitated to fight.  
"DEEP. .. SUBMERGE!" Neptune attempted her attack, but Tuxedo Kamen deflected it totally with his cane.  
"Mercury!" called out another attempt, this time from Mercury. "Aqua RHAPSODY!" It had no effect at all.  
For some odd reason, he wasn't fighting back. It was almost as if he KNEW who they were and that they were his friends.  
"Moon Eternal, MAKE UP!" Usagi shouted, finally with enough strength to save her beloved Mamoru. She noticed he wasn't fighting back, so she tried to appeal to the Mamoru she knew.  
"Mamo-chan?" She could see his face twitch at hearing her endearment. "Come back to me Mamo-chan ..let me help you."  
Tuxedo Kamen's eyes flashed red again, and he blasted Sailor Moon with his evil energy, but she held her ground, blocking his shot with the power of her sceptre.  
"I'm going to heal you, Mamo-chan. ." she whispered. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy KISS!"  
The others stood behind Eternal Sailor Moon as she healed Mamoru. Tuxedo Kamen's costume disappeared, and all that was left was Mamoru's fallen body on the ground in exhaustion.  
"Mamo-chan .."  
Sailor Pluto returned her focus on the disappeared Shadow Warrior. He'll be back, she thought. "This fight is FAR from over!" she shouted into the air.  
"Indeed it is not, Pluto," said a voice from out of thin air.  
The Shadow Warrior materialized with an object in his hand. Pluto felt her staff get undeniably lighter and realized that her orb was disappearing.  
"My ORB!" Pluto exclaimed, her eyes bulging in shock at the Orb's new owner.  
"Here lies the TRUE power of time!" the Shadow Warrior shouted, holding the Garnet Orb close to his body. He didn't want the same thing that happened with Venus to happen again.  
Everyone was prepared to fight the Warrior, but Pluto raised a hand to stop them. Why didn't she use the Golden Prism, Eternal Sailor Moon wondered.  
"How did you get my Orb?" she asked, her voice trembling.  
"Let's just call it a quick trip back in time, " he said slyly.  
Saturn's voice rang in Pluto's head. Use the Prism! It's the ONLY way to stop this, Pluto.  
While Pluto looked carefully at the Prism, trying to figure out a way to activate it, the Shadow Warrior began muttering some strange words from this native tongue. His hand touched the Garnet Orb and it began to glow.  
"Minna, you must help me get this thing to work!" Pluto asked desperately. She knew the Shadow Warrior was trying to unravel the very fabric of time so that he could mould it into anything he wished. Pluto could NOT allow that to happen.  
"Come, Pluto! Let us try. ."  
All of the senshi stood in a single line, and one by one, each person tried to activate the Golden Prism, with no luck. When it reached Eternal Sailor Moon, it temporarily flickered with life, but died down to it's normal glowing state. In the meanwhile, the area surrounding them was disappearing and a great black void was taking over the area.  
The Prism reached Sailor Venus. She took the object from Mars and suddenly a golden light exploded into a million colours, halting the Shadow Warrior momentarily.  
"It's me. ." Venus whispered to herself. She held the Prism tighter and a beam shot from the Prism to Mamoru. It illuminated his body, restoring his life force.  
"Venus!" everyone said softly. She smiled at them all, feeling a sudden surge of energy, and the distinct presence of something or someone foreign inside her. The knowledgeable voice of the Prism spoke through Venus:  
"My true self lies in this form of Venus, the voice of love and justice. Whatever stands in her way will feel her WRATH!"  
The Shadow Warrior watched as Venus gradually changed from a Sailor Senshi to an ethereal being. Without warning, she uttered the words, "Golden Prism Power, MAKE UP!" She looked to the sky, her hair flying wildly in the wind. Her transformation was beginning. .  
The final fight was about to begin. .perhaps for all time. .  
To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

"The tunnel of time is being closed, Pluto. Your senshi cannot stop time, can they?" he taunted, his voice slightly trembling. He was afraid of Venus, they all realized.  
Venus floated five feet away from him. She was glowing gold, and her clothes transformed from her normal Sailor uniform to a long gown similar to the Moon Princess. Her hair was flying wildly about her, but no wind was blowing. Her eyes, however, were scary, scintillating almost. Their eerie silver color somehow balanced the gold surrounding her.  
"For the crimes you have committed against generations of living creatures, you shall receive no MERCY!"  
"Venus. .how can we help you?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked, coming closer to her friend.  
"Fight him. . use the planet powers I opened to you, " she smiled, realizing how left out the others felt.  
Planet powers?, they questioned, wondering what she was talking about. They felt a sudden surge of energy in them, and found the answer. Mars needed no further explanation. She and Jupiter teamed up.  
"Mars!" she shouted first. "Planet. ..Fireball. .BLAST!"  
"Jupiter!" she said enthusiastically. "Planet. .Thunderball CRASH!"  
The two simultaneous attacks wore down the Shadow Warrior, but he was still standing.  
"Dark MOON! Lend me your POWER!" he screamed up to the clouds, hands in the air as supplication.  
"Mercury!" the attacks continued. Mercury felt a sudden surge of energy. "Aqua Spike STRIKE!"  
Hundreds of spikes flew off Mercury's fingertips, puncturing the skin of the Shadow Warrior. Mercury watched as her accurate shots healed over instantly. The others looked behind them and saw nothing but darkness.  
"We've got to hurry, Venus!" Jupiter called out.  
"Before it's too late! It's all disappearing!" Neptune finished Jupiter's comment.  
Pluto stood by helplessly. This was a fight of powers, not physical strength. Without her Orb. . She watched Neptune and Uranus blast the Shadow Warrior one last time before Jupiter and Mercury got in another shot. They were slowly wearing him down, but that Dark Moon power was great and fierce. Why didn't Saturn stop this all? Pluto thought. Maybe even SHE didn't have enough power.  
Saturn looked at Pluto immediately after hearing her thought. I have the power, but it's not my place now, she responded. All of the senshi except Venus, Pluto, Eternal Sailor Moon, and Saturn stood back.  
"This is it Shadow Warrior. ." Eternal Sailor Moon shouted, pointing her rod at him intimidating. "You're FINISHED!"  
Eternal Sailor Moon held her hands in front her chest, calling upon her silver crystal, the legendary ginshouzo. A white light illuminated her for a second, and suddenly, wings and all, she became the Moon Princess. Her rod also glowed in a white light and lengthened, transforming into a double edged sword. Venus also took her cue from Sailor Moon and held her Prism in front of her body. Immediately, it blazed into a golden sword identical to Sailor Moon's. The senshi stood in awe at the glorious sights they both made.  
Saturn pointed her glaive at the Shadow Warrior. "I will not allow you to cast a shadow over time!" She paused a moment, then shouted, determination in her eyes, "Silence Glaive SURPRISE!"  
Immediately flowing Saturn's shout, Eternal Sailor Moon and Venus crossed swords creating a blend of white and golden light. The other senshi were lending their powers to the duo by calling upon their planet powers.  
The attack made by Saturn was blocked very shortly by the Shadow Warrior, but the power was too much. He flew back, but what was left of the area around them had disappeared with the exception of a quickly fading tree. He bounced off the tree and fell in the same spot he stood in before.  
"Mercury Planet Power.. "  
"Mars Planet Power. ."  
Eternal Sailor Moon and Venus immediately felt the new power from the Inner Senshi.  
"Neptune Planet Power. ."  
"Uranus Planet Power. . "  
Pluto could see the increase in the power of their swords as each senshi gave of themselves. Amazing. .  
"Jupiter Planet Power. ."  
"Saturn Planet Power. ."  
"Pluto Planet Power. ."  
They were ready to finish this battle once and for all.  
"Shadow Warrior, prepare to meet your maker. .in HELL!"  
The crossed swords raised forming an 'X', and with a fury unlike anything ever beheld, the combined powers of the Senshi, the Golden Prism, and the ginshouzo struck the Shadows with the death blow. What remained of the sky was filled with an intense golden light and the screams of the Shadow Warrior's painful death.  
A whisper flew through the air for the Senshi. "There are others. .evil will never be conquered. ." Then there was nothing but silence and the darkness of a world long disappeared. All their efforts. .all that power was for nothing. Earth was gone, and they were merely there for a limited time. Soon they too would disappear with everyone else.  
The senshi all fell to their knees except Pluto. She held her hand out to her Orb, calling it to her. It floated to her, and reattached to her staff.  
"I am sorry everyone. I have failed you," Pluto said, her head bowing low.  
Everyone crowded around her to encourage her.  
"No you didn't Pluto, " Jupiter said assuredly.  
"You did all that you could," said Neptune, leaning on Uranus for strength.  
"There was no way to know it'd be like this," Mercury said.  
The assured smiles of the Senshi gave her a spark of hope. She just didn't know what to do this time. What would they do? Would they ever live again on Earth?  
The continually illuminated Venus walked to Pluto and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You CAN change this, Pluto. You can reverse this all."  
"How?"  
"You must stop time and repair things from within," Venus declared. she stopped Pluto as she began to protest. "It is the only way. Don't fear. I will be with you to guide you."  
A tear ran down Pluto's cheek. Everyone knew what stopping time meant. How could they. .  
"Hold hands, everyone. And concentrate. ." Pluto whispered.  
Venus and Pluto stood in the middle of seven glowing senshi.  
"Now Pluto. ."  
"Dark Dome. .Close. ." she whispered.  
And then, there was nothing but the silence and darkness of the void called space. The light of the senshi stayed strong, surrounding the two with a great energy. Pluto detached the Garnet Orb from her staff.  
"Now what?" she asked curiously.  
Venus' hand touched the Orb. "Place your hand over mine, then concentrate."  
Pluto conceded, then slowly closed her eyes. The Orb began to glow red brightly. In a flash, everyone was transported to another time and place. Before Pluto and Venus was the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo. Both dropped immediately to their knees to honor her.  
"Rise, Pluto. .Venus. There is no need for any of that, " she said smiling, walking down from her dais.  
Without any further questioning, the Queen stood before the two, noticing briefly the other senshi that were before her.  
"Eternal Sailor Moon. ." she whispered.  
"We need your help. ." Pluto began, but was stopped by a raised hand.  
"I know, Pluto. Here, " she said, cupping her hands together.  
A small light formed in her hands, then began to grow.  
"Here is the light of all life. It was never lost, only misplaced in evil. Take it, and bring back the life of the world."  
Pluto nodded. She looked to Venus and smiled. "Arigato, Venus. Arigato. ." she whispered. Holding the Light of Life in her hands, she muttered, "Take us back. ." Upon closing her eyes, they were once again in the void of space. Pluto released the light and watched it grow.  
Venus sighed. "My job is done." With that final comment, she also succumbed to the stoppage of time.  
The rift was being repaired, Pluto thought. It's going to be all right. .  
Usagi and the others slept calmly at Miyaki's house. Hotaru sat awake for most of the night, one of two people remembering their ordeal.  
"She did it. .we did it. ." she whispered to herself, happier than she had been in days.  
The next morning brought joy and happiness to everyone. No one except Hotaru and Setsuna seemed to remember what happened that night.  
"What happened to the crystals?" Hotaru asked Setsuna when they were alone at Master Yamada's.  
"I awoke with them in my hands. It's really strange, " she said, sipping on her tea. They sat on a small porch watching Usagi and her friends greet Mamoru. "Even Minako doesn't remember. Perhaps it's for the best."  
Hotaru nodded. It was best to leave the past far behind them.  
Chibiusa and the cats were with Mamoru when Usagi approached from afar.  
"MAMO-CHAN!" she ran into his arms, almost knocking Chibiusa over.  
"Usako. ." he laughed, embracing her tightly.  
Mako smiled at the picture they made, then glanced briefly at Michiru and Haruka at the edge of the stream.  
"What unlikely couples they make! Destiny sure has a strange way of choosing our mates."  
"Tell me about it, " Rei agreed, putting her hands on her hips.  
"Only one thing's for sure when it comes to love," Mina concluded.  
"What's that, Mina?" they asked.  
"Only time will tell. ."  
However, for Usagi, Mamoru, and Chibiusa, their destinies were written in the stars and etched forever in the hallways of time. .  
The End


End file.
